Protecting You
by Ilona19
Summary: Spike and Dawn have a talk


Title: Protecting You (1/1)  
  
Author: Kat   
  
Spoilers: None really, but it's supposed to be after "Forever"   
  
Distribution: Just ask   
  
Feedback: Yes Please!   
  
Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine.   
  
Author's Note: This is Dawn and Spike (friendship) Thank you ever so much to the wonderful beta readers, Spaceghostess and J.A.I.T.  
  
***   
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked as she opened the door to his crypt.   
  
"Close the bloody door!" Spike yelled, "If you haven't noticed, it's daytime. I don't feel like bursting into flames at this very moment."   
  
"Sorry." Dawn walked into the crypt and sat down on the couch next to Spike, "Whatcha doing?"   
  
"Watching "Passions". Spike said, not looking up from the TV.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Did you want something?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, I was just bored." Dawn watched with a combination of curiosity and disgust as Spike took a drink from a coffee cup and a few crimson drops trickled down his chin. "Eeewww! Is that blood?"   
  
"Yeah." Spike replied, "I *am* a vampire."   
  
"Whatever, it's just gross."   
  
"You can leave anytime you want," he told her.   
  
Dawn looked at him for a few moments, then sat back and turned to the TV.   
  
"So what's going on?" she asked.   
  
"Miguel is trying to save Charity."   
  
"Oh. Who're Miguel and Charity?"   
  
"Charity is Kay's sister, and Kay is in love with Miguel, who's in love with Charity." Spike tried to explain.   
  
"Oh, OK." Dawn turned back to the TV, and they watched the show in silence.   
  
"What's he saving her from?" Dawn asked, not much later.   
  
"Zombies and demons." Spike replied.   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"In Hell."   
  
"That looks so fake. The demons look like puppets."   
  
"OK, you know what..." Spike said as he turned the TV off, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just bored at home." Dawn replied.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"   
  
"Buffy said I could stay home for a few days." Dawn told him, "She thinks I'm a little weakling, and that I can't deal."   
  
"She doesn't think that. Buffy just wants to protect you. It's what big sisters do."   
  
"Yeah... right."   
  
"No, it's true, nibblet." Spike walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag filled with blood.   
  
"Do you have to do that now?" Dawn asked.   
  
"What, this?" he held up the bag, "OK, I'll drink it later."   
  
He put the blood back into he refrigerator and placed the cup on a table. He walked back to the couch and sat down next to Dawn.   
  
"I had an older sister; back when I was human." Spike said, "She was eight years older, so she was always looking out for me."   
  
"What was her name?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Samantha. She was sweet, and beautiful, and everyone loved her." he said, "She was very protective of people"  
  
"So what happened to her?"   
  
"She died."   
  
"Did you kill her?"   
  
"No." Spike replied, "She was killed by a vampire when I was ten. Back then we thought it was what you lot call a 'serial killer,' but when I learned about vampires, I realized it must have been one."   
  
"I'm sorry." Dawn told him.   
  
"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." Spike replied, "But you shouldn't be so hard on Buffy. She's done a lot to keep you safe, Dawn."   
  
"I know that." she said, "But she treats me like a little kid. She's always trying to act like everything is OK."  
  
"That's her way of protecting you."   
  
"Dawn?" came a voice from outside the crypt. The door opened and Buffy walked in. She looked at Spike and Dawn, still sitting on the couch.   
  
"Dawn, you were supposed to meet me at the magic shop."   
  
"I wanted to talk to Spike."   
  
"I was worried about you." Buffy told her.   
  
"You don't have to worry about me!" Dawn insisted, as she stormed out of the crypt.   
  
Buffy turned to Spike.   
  
"Thanks for what you said."   
  
"Huh?" he asked.   
  
"About me protecting her." Buffy explained, "I heard what you said. And it was really nice of you."   
  
"I'm *not* nice," Spike insisted   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Buffy said. She turned around and went look for Dawn.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
